Noël à Poudlard
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent. - Plongez ou replongez dans l'univers de notre sorcier à lunettes préféré, et partagez des fêtes de fin d'année inoubliables avec vos personnages préférés. [Cela fait très commercial, je sais xD] - Rating T pour certains chapitres avec des phrases un peu osées.
1. Jour 1 : Château illuminé

**Me voilà de retour avec une fanfiction calendrier de l'avent spécial Harry Potter ! (Bah oui, l'année dernière c'était Avengers, faut bien changer un peu... D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, vous la retrouverez dans mes fanfictions sous le nom de _We wish you a Merry Christmas!_ – trop d'originalité, je sais xD).**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse ouvrir la première case de votre calendrier pour découvrir le premier OS.**

* * *

 **Jour n°1 – Mardi 1er décembre 2015**

 **« Château illuminé »**

* * *

Hogwarts, l'hiver, c'était magnifique. Le parc, en particulier, était toujours recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, d'un blanc pur, dans laquelle les élèves, en tout cas ceux qui étaient restés au château pour les vacances, avaient l'habitude de s'amuser. En faisant des batailles de boules de neige, généralement.

Hogwarts, au moment de Noël, c'était... magique, je crois que c'est le mot. Une douzaine d'immenses sapins se dressaient dans la Grande Salle, recouverts de toutes les décorations possibles et imaginables. Aux couleurs des différentes maisons de l'école. Le ciel magique prenait la teinte des nuages blancs de neige de l'extérieur. Les armures chantaient des cantiques de Noël – chantaient faux, évidemment.

Hogwarts, l'hiver, c'était aussi beaucoup de courants d'air. C'était pour cela que les élèves, durant les vacances, quittaient rarement leur salle commune, préférant la chaleur bienfaisante des feux qui ronronnaient bruyamment dans les énormes cheminées.

Et que dire du banquet de Noël !... C'était toujours un véritable festin – merci aux elfes de maison. Des dizaines de plats différents s'alignaient sur les grandes tables, et se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les élèves se servaient. Lorsqu'on ressortait de là, c'était toujours avec le ventre plein au point de vouloir exploser, tant on s'était resservis de chaque plat.

C'était tout ça à la fois, Hogwarts, au moment de Noël. Et tout le monde espérait que cela le resterait aussi longtemps que possible.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est plutôt court, mais j'essaie de faire mieux. On se retrouve demain pour ouvrir une nouvelle case ensemble ! :)**


	2. Jour 2 : Jumeau manquant

**Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour ouvrir la deuxième case du calendrier de l'avent spécial Harry Potter.**

 **Je vous préviens, cet OS sera beaucoup plus triste que le précédent. (Mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire sur ce sujet, que je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolée. :/)**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre d'hier, ça m'a fait très plaisir de les voir quand j'ai ouvert ma boîte mail tout à l'heure :D**

* * *

 **Jour n°2 – Mercredi 2 décembre 2015**

 **« Jumeau manquant »**

* * *

Fred. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me manques. Chaque jour qui passe est une torture supplémentaire. Mais chaque jour qui passe me rapproche un peu plus de ma propre mort. Et alors, nous nous reverrons enfin. Nous serons enfin réunis. Comme nous aurions toujours dû l'être.

Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël.

Au Terrier, l'ambiance est à la fête. Je pense que tout le monde doit toujours avoir, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, une pensée pour toi. Une pensée pour leur fils, leur frère, leur ami, parti beaucoup trop tôt. Mais personne n'en parle. Personne ne parle de toi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Encore un Noël que j'aurais à passer sans toi.

C'est aussi aujourd'hui qu'Angelina et moi allons annoncer quelque chose de très important au reste de la famille. Notre mariage. Il aura lieu au Terrier, l'été prochain.

Je sais que tu l'aimais. Nous allons nous marier. Je sais bien que c'était toi qu'elle aurait préféré. Moi, en tout cas, j'espère que nous aurons un fils qui te ressembleras. Comme ça, ce sera comme si je t'avais vu vieillir. Comme si tu passais enfin le cap des vingt ans.

Cela m'aidera peut-être à supporter le temps qui passe. Qui passe inexorablement jusqu'au moment où nous serons enfin réunis au royaume des morts. Sauf que toi, tu auras l'air si jeune, si fringant, et moi, je serais vieux et plein de cheveux blancs.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Et c'est un Noël spécial pour moi, car c'est aujourd'hui que je te fais la promesse de revenir auprès de toi aussi rapidement que possible. Et lorsque nous serons réunis, nous ferons rire tous les autres morts, comme nous étions habitués à le faire avec les vivants.

* * *

 **Levez la main ceux qui n'ont _pas_ pleuré. * regarde la foule qui reste désespérément sans réaction * D'accord, alors ça veut dire que tout le monde à fait comme moi lorsque je l'ai écrit, c'est-à-dire pleuré comme une madeleine.**

 **D'ailleurs, ça va pas s'arranger pour moi, car je m'apprête à terminer (pour la énième fois) _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Du coup, je vais avoir le droit à une bonne dose d'émotions et en prime ma crise de larmes habituelles lors de l'enterrement.**

 **On se retrouve demain xx**


	3. Jour 3 : Vive les chaussettes !

**Ouvrons ensemble la nouvelle case de ce calendrier de l'Avent, avec un nouvel OS consacré cette fois-ci à Dobby ! L'action se passe pendant le tome 4, _La Coupe de Feu_.**

* * *

 **Jour n°3 – Jeudi 3 décembre 2015**

 **« Vive les chaussettes ! »**

* * *

Dobby avait toujours adoré les chaussettes – du moins, depuis que le grand Harry Potter lui en avait offert une, noire, dans le but de le libérer de l'emprise des Malfoy.

Depuis, il les collectionnait – il en avait maintenant de toutes les couleurs.

Lorsqu'il était venu offrir son cadeau à Harry Potter pour Noël – des chaussettes, bien évidemment –, ce dernier lui avait donné une autre paire de chaussettes, couleur moutarde. Dobby était resté un instant stupéfait de constater que les chaussettes étaient toutes les deux de la même couleur – il pensait que le magasin avait dû faire une erreur.

L'ami de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, lui avait alors offert une autre paire, violette celle-là, en lui disant qu'il pourrait « mélanger les deux » lorsqu'il les mettrait à ses pieds. Il lui avait ensuite donné un pull en laine, tout aussi violet.

Dobby se disait que cela avait été le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Après tout, quel meilleur cadeau que des chaussettes ?

* * *

 **On se retrouve demain ! ;)**


	4. Jour 4 : La famille Lupin

**Prêts pour ouvrir une nouvelle case ?**

 **Aujourd'hui, au menu, un petit univers alternatif, centré sur Remus, Nymphadora et Teddy, où les deux premiers ne sont pas morts durant la guerre (ça me fait encore chialer huit ans après).**

* * *

 **Jour n°4 – Vendredi 4 décembre 2015**

 **« La famille Lupin »**

* * *

Ce matin-là, lorsque Teddy Lupin, cinq ans, se réveilla, il se précipita directement dans le salon, et s'agenouilla au pied du sapin. Il constata qu'il avait eu des cadeaux ! « Parfait », se dit-il.

Il remonta ensuite à l'étage pour réveiller ses parents, encore profondément endormis. Nymphadora – Tonks, comme elle se faisant toujours appeler, malgré le fait qu'elle était désormais mariée depuis des années – grommela quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Teddy, il est six heures du matin ! » mais se leva quand même.

Une fois tout le monde debout, emmitouflés dans de confortables robes de chambre, les cadeaux furent ouverts.

Ce fut Teddy qui déchira le papier cadeau en premier. Un balai miniature ! Il était vraiment très heureux. Sans attendre, il l'enfourcha. Il s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et fit trois tours complets du salon.

Remus et Tonks étaient très heureux que leur cadeau ait fait plaisir à leur fils.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous jure que le texte de demain sera plus long ! xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review, même petite, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


	5. Jour 5 : Meilleurs amis pour la vie

**Nous nous retrouvons, comme à notre habitude, pour ouvrir une nouvelle case du calendrier.**

 **Aujourd'hui seront mis à l'honneur deux jeunes Lily Evans et Severus Snape, passant Noël à Poudlard durant leur troisième année d'études.**

* * *

 **Jour n°5 – Samedi 5 décembre 2015**

 **« Meilleurs amis pour la vie »**

* * *

Severus, comme tous les ans, restait à Hogwarts durant les vacances de Noël – idem pour Pâques, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, il s'ennuyait ferme et passait son temps à la bibliothèque, mais cette année, c'était différent. Car cette année, Lily était restée avec lui. Elle s'était de nouveau brouillée avec sa sœur Pétunia, et elles refusaient toutes les deux de passer les fêtes ensemble.

C'était aujourd'hui le réveillon de Noël. Pour cette occasion, les cuisines de l'école s'étaient surpassées, leur offrant un large choix de menus. Comme les élèves étaient peu nombreux à être restés, une seule table s'élevait au milieu de la Grande Salle, où toutes les maisons se mélangeaient sans distinction.

Lily et Severus étaient donc, une fois n'était pas coutume, installés à la même table, et dégustaient leur repas en bavardant gaiement.

\- Et donc, Potter s'est mis du pus de Bulbobulb non dilué partout sur le visage, et ensuite, il était entièrement couvert de pustules ! s'exclama Lily, apparemment hilare en se remémorant ce cours de botanique. Autant dire qu'il s'était tellement payé la honte qu'il n'est pas réapparu, même dans la salle commune, pendant une semaine entière.

Severus, lui, était mort de rire. Il s'imaginait très bien l'arrogant Potter complètement défiguré par du pus de Bulbobulb. Son horrible visage se couvrant de pustules dégoûtantes. Apparemment, tout le monde dans la classe s'était moqué de lui, Gryffindor et Hufflepuff confondus. Cela changeait un peu que Potter soit la cible de moqueries, car d'habitude c'était toujours lui qui prenait tout dans la tronche.

Il dévisagea Lily. Elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules et le long de son dos, ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants comme deux émeraudes, sa bouche fine et rose... Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle : il l'aimait, et il était prêt à mourir pour elle si son sacrifice permettait de la sauver.

Malheureusement pour lui, ils avaient tous les deux eu une conversation, i* peine quelques semaines de cela, où Lily avait conclu en lui disant qu'ils seraient « meilleurs amis pour la vie ». Il espérait tellement qu'elle partage ses sentiments, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas... du moins pour le moment.

Ruminant sa frustration, il reprit une fourchette des succulentes pommes de terre dorées qui ornaient son assiette, pendant que Lily continuait de cracher des insultes à propos de Potter.

« Au moins, vu comment elle le déteste, il ne l'aura pas non plus », pensa-t-il dans un espoir de se remonter le moral.

* * *

 **J'avais une idée par rapport à l'OS du réveillon de Noël (le 24 décembre donc)... je vous propose de m'envoyer des scénarios pour une fête à Poudlard, avec les personnages que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître dedans, en vous intégrant dans l'histoire, et je me chargerais de rédiger les trois scénarios gagnants qui seront publiés à la suite. Ça vous tente ?**

 *** Je sais, un petit bug, normalement c'est écrit "il", "y", "a", "à", "peine", mais j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le remettre correctement et le site refuse de le laisser comme tel. Sorry :/**


	6. Jour 6 : Godric's Hollow

**Et encore une autre case du calendrier de l'Avent ouverte, avec aujourd'hui un drabble sur les émotions que Harry a ressenties lorsqu'il est allé se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents.**

 **Je sais, c'est un peu court, mais c'est le principe d'un drabble, ça ne doit normalement pas comporter plus de cent mots.**

* * *

 **Jour n°6 – Dimanche 6 décembre 2015**

 **« Godric's Hollow »**

* * *

Harry se tenait là, debout, immobile, devant la tombe de ses parents. James et Lily Potter. Morts en héros, face à Lord Voldemort, pour tenter de sauver la vie de leur fils unique. Et ils ont réussi. Harry était devenu la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à l'Avada Kedavra.

En contemplant la pierre tombale, il ressentit une sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac, comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui. Il aurait tellement aimé connaître ses parents, mais Voldemort ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps, dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu et de l'immortalité.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 100 (like a boss, yeah!)

* * *

 **On se retrouve demain pour ouvrir une nouvelle case ;)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas que si vous souhaitez participer au concours que j'ai lancé hier, il vous suffit de m'envoyer votre scénario par MP sur ce site :D**


	7. Jour 7 : Manoir Malfoy

**Prêts à ouvrir une nouvelle case du calendrier ?**

* * *

 **Jour n°7 – Lundi 7 décembre 2015**

 **« Manoir Malfoy »**

* * *

À Noël, le manoir Malfoy se parait de ses plus jolies décorations. Un immense sapin se dressait au centre du grand salon, tout près de la cheminée où ronronnait un bon feu. Ce sapin était recouvert de beaucoup de décorations, sans pour autant en faire de trop. Une gigantesque étoile argentée était accrochée à son sommet, et reflétait les flammes de la cheminée.

Pour le repas de Noël en lui-même, les elfes de maison se surpassaient toujours. D'énormes chapons se dressaient sur les tables, accompagnés de gros plats de pommes de terre et de légumes. Il y avait également une dizaine de bouteilles de vins différents, rouges, rosés et blancs.

Beaucoup d'autres familles de sangs-pur étaient invitées à partager cet énorme repas avec les Malfoy. Draco adorait cette atmosphère festive, qui tombait chaque année à la même époque dans le manoir.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve demain :)**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review, même si ce n'est pour ne rien dire, juste pour signifier que vous avez bien lu ce chapitre ;)**


	8. Jour 8 : Fichus auteurs !

**Je laisse tomber le thème de Noël, parce que je commence sérieusement à être à court d'idées sur ça :)**

* * *

 **Jour n°8 – Mardi 8 décembre 2015**

 **« Fichus auteurs ! »**

* * *

\- Tu es au courant que des fans moldus écrivent sur nous ? demanda Harry à Ron.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils écrivent ce qu'ils appellent des _fanfictions_ , dans lesquelles ils nous mettent en scène dans des situations parfois bizarres. Ensuite, ils publient ça sur Internet – un réseau qui permet de communiquer avec le monde entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « parfois bizarres » ? le questionna Hermione.

\- Des histoires un peu folles ou complètement impossibles ! Genre, il y a une certaine Isa'ralia Faradien, qui a écrit un texte sur le professeur Snape en train de faire un strip-tease devant une bonne partie de l'école !

\- Keuwa ? s'exclama Ron, choqué.

\- Enfin, dans l'histoire, il était complètement ivre. N'empêche, jamais on aurait pu voir ça ! Surtout qu'elle a ajouté que ça nous faisait de l'effet, à Hermione et à moi. Je ne suis pas gay, bon sang !

\- Et je n'ai jamais été attirée par le professeur Snape ! s'écria Hermione, scandalisée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser une partie du fandom – la communauté de fans – car il y a énormément de fanfictions qui te mettent en couple avec Snape… et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Beurk.

\- Il faut qu'on arrête la publication de ces horreurs, décida Hermione.

\- Tu veux supprimer la liberté d'expression, toi qui embêtait tout le monde à propos de la libération des elfes de maison… la _sale_? s'étonna Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas _sale_ , Ron, mais _S.A.L.E_! Et il me semble que la liberté d'expression ne s'exercent plus si elle porte préjudice à quelqu'un.

\- Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? Arrêter tous ces auteurs ? Pour le simple fait qu'ils aient laissé vagabonder leur imagination ? fit Harry.

Hermione se tut un instant, puis reprit :

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. On est dans une impasse. Je pense qu'il n'y a plus qu'à subir.

\- Espérons seulement que Malfoy ne tombe jamais sur ces choses-là, conclut Ron.

* * *

 **Haha, l'art de l'auto-pub x) Non, sérieux, j'ai mis une référence à mon propre travail simplement parce que je ne savais pas quelle autre référence mettre ^-^'**


	9. Jour 9 : L'hiver à Hogsmeade

**Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau pour découvrir ensemble ce qu'il se cache sous cette nouvelle case du calendrier ;)**

* * *

 **Jour n°9 – Mercredi 9 décembre 2015**

 **« L'hiver à Hogsmeade »**

* * *

L'hiver à Hogsmeade, c'étaient les toits des boutiques et des maisons qui se recouvraient d'une épaisse couche de neige, c'étaient les rues qui disparaissaient sous un tapis de poudreuse étincelante, c'étaient les cheminées qui crachaient leur fumée dans un ciel gris perle.

Les élèves de Hogwarts, lors de leur sortie pré-Noël, laissaient des milliers de traces de pas dans la neige, dans toutes les directions possibles. Ils s'engouffraient rapidement dans les boutiques et les pubs pour éviter de supporter trop longtemps la morsure du froid sur leur peau.

Le pub des Three Broomsticks était toujours plein à craquer à cette époque. Beaucoup de gens – élèves, professeurs, voyageurs en touts genres – venaient se réchauffer autour d'une bonne Butterbeer ou d'une tasse de chocolat chaud.

D'autres, les plus courageux, affrontaient le froid et se promenaient entre les différentes boutiques pour acheter le plus de bonbons et de souvenirs possible. Lorsqu'ils ressortaient de là, c'était avec les poches et les sacs remplis.

Certains enfin, beaucoup plus téméraires que les autres, réunissaient leurs forces pour se rendre jusqu'à la Shrieking Shack, et observer le paysage aux alentours.

* * *

 **Trop de VO en moi... Je suis désolée ^-^'**


	10. Jour 10 : Bonhomme de neige

**Un incontournable de ce thème de l'hiver et de Noël : le bonhomme de neige.**

 **Pour cette fois, nous retrouvons à nouveau Lily et Severus, disons la même année que lors de l'OS du jour n°5 (du samedi 5 décembre, alors), dans lequel ils auraient décidé de profiter à fond de leurs vacances pour s'amuser dans la neige. ;)**

* * *

 **Jour n°10 – Jeudi 10 décembre 2015**

 **« Bonhomme de neige »**

* * *

Lily avait proposé de sortir profiter de la neige qui recouvrait le parc de Hogwarts. Severus avait accepté sans hésiter. Il avait enfin une occasion d'avoir d'excellents souvenirs de lui avec sa meilleure amie.

Emmitouflés dans d'épaisses capes, couverts de gants, d'écharpes et de bonnets, chaussés de bottes fourrées, ils étaient sortis. Le froid mordit aussi leur peau, mais cela ne les découragea pas. Severus s'assura que la grande porte était bien fermée.

Lily se retourna brusquement et lui lança quelque chose de poudreux et froid au visage. Une boule de neige. Severus la regarda dans les yeux. « Très bien, elle l'aura voulu », songea-t-il. Il se baissa et ramassa de la neige dans sa main et la lança sur Lily. La jeune fille rit et ils entamèrent ainsi une joyeuse bataille.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, frigorifiés par la neige qui se trouvait sur eux, ils s'arrêtèrent, et, d'un commun accord, commencèrent la construction d'un bonhomme de neige.

Le corps prit rapidement forme. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par une tête. Lily eut ensuite l'idée de faire apparaître une carotte pour offrir un nez à leur œuvre, tandis que Severus se chargea de trouver des cailloux et des branches de bois. Les premiers firent office d'yeux et de bouche, et les deuxièmes servirent à donner des bras – certes maigrelets, mais des bras quand même – à leur bonhomme de neige.

Les deux jeunes gens reculèrent et admirèrent leur fruit de leur travail. Ils étaient plutôt contents.

Severus, lui, s'était bien amusé lors de cette heure passée avec Lily. Il espérait que ce serait de nouveau le cas un jour.

* * *

 **Je meurs. Ils sont trop chous.**

 **Sinon, vous avez eu des idées pour le concours que j'ai lancé il y a quelques temps ? ^-^'**


	11. Jour 11 : Spécial MagicBook

**Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à deux semaines piles de Noël. À cette occasion, je souhaitais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs qui viennent de mon autre fanfiction, _MagicBook ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook_ , en leur offrant un spécial MagicBook où ils retrouveront leurs personnages préférés : Sarah, Harmony, Severus, Jensen, Harry, Ron, Hermione...**

 **Ceci est un spin-off, cela signifie qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec une intrigue en cours ou passée de la fanfiction d'origine, et que ce qui se déroulera dans cet OS n'aura aucun impact sur ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Bien sûr, ce texte sera posté plus tard sur la fanfiction d'origine en tant que hors-série bonus pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter ;)**

* * *

 **Jour n°11 – Vendredi 11 décembre 2015**

 **« Spécial MagicBook »**

* * *

 **Blaise Zabini :** Père Noël ? Va te faire foutre !

 **Harmony Winston :** Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? O_o'

 **Blaise Zabini :** Je viens de déballer mes cadeaux et j'ai constaté que je n'ai pas reçu le nouvel iPhone que j'avais commandé !

 **Harmony Winston :** C'est pas une raison enfin ! On respecte le Père Noël... même s'il n'existe pas en tant que tel.

 **Blaise Zabini :** Comment ça, le Père Noël n'existe pas ? Et comment ils sont arrivés tous nos cadeaux ? C'est Satan qui les a déposés ?

 **Harmony Winston :** Oh là là, mais ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas ? O_o'

 **Blaise Zabini :** T'es sérieuse ? O_o' … Ma vie n'a été qu'un tissu de mensonges... :'(

* * *

 **Jensen Weston :** Chuck Norris t'autorise à vivre une année de plus. Bon anniversaire, Père Noël !

 **Harry Potter :** Le Père Noël n'a pas besoin de Chuck Norris pour vivre, c'est Chuck Norris qui a besoin du Père Noël pour vivre.

 **Sarah Moore :** Belle tentative pour un premier inversement des Chuck Norris facts. Bienvenue aux Santa Claus facts !

* * *

 **Ron Weasley :** Comment appelle-t-on un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture le jour de Noël ? - Un chat-peint de Noël.

 **Severus Rogue :** C'était ridicule Weasley. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour cet humour douteux digne d'un enfant de 4 ans.

 **Harry Potter :** Dix points en moins le jour de Noël ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue :** C'est un petit cadeau que je m'offre, maintenant taisez-vous Potter parce que je vais bientôt être doublement heureux.

* * *

 **Ron Weasley :** Que dit un sapin de Noël qui arrive en retard le soir du réveillon ? - « Je vais encore me faire enguirlander »

 **Severus Rogue :** Décidément, Weasley, vous ne comprenez rien à rien ? Vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec Rusard. Il se fera un plaisir de maltraiter un élève le jour de Noël.

 **Harry Potter :** C'est odieux ! Une retenue à cause d'une mauvaise blague !

 **Severus Rogue :** Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous taire ? À moins que vous souhaitiez tenir compagnie à votre ami la belette ? Vous avez bien fait de demander : vous aussi, vous serez collé.

 **Severus Rogue :** Joyeux Noël Severus !

* * *

 **Sarah Moore :** « Il faudrait un peu savoir ce que tu veux, dit un homme à sa femme. Depuis près d'un an, tu me cries après, matin et soir, de démonter les guirlandes de Noël. Et, aujourd'hui, où je me décide à le faire, tu viens me dire que ce n'est plus la peine, parce que Noël, c'est la semaine prochaine. »

 **Severus Rogue :** Voyez ceci, Weasley, il s'agit d'un humour plus sophistiqué que le vôtre, et cette pour cette raison que miss Moore ne perdra pas de points !

 **Ron Weasley :** …

 **Severus Rogue :** Ni ne sera collée.

 **Harry Potter :** Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce qu'elle est votre chouchoute ? Ou parce qu'elle serait actuellement cachée sous votre bureau à vous faire des choses dégueulasses avec votre baguette ? (D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, j'ai la gerbe !)

 **Severus Rogue :** O_o'

 **Sarah Moore :** Potter ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un sale, un immonde connard !

 **Severus Rogue :** Potter, je crois que vous allez venir faire un tour dans mon bureau prochainement. Genre, le lendemain de votre retenue avec Rusard. Genre, pendant un mois entier.

 **Harry Potter :** Du moment que vous ne m'obligiez pas à faire des choses bizarres à votre baguette...

 **Severus Rogue :** … Je crois qu'un mois supplémentaire vous fera tout autant de bien. Et que le directeur devrait en être informé.

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy :** « Nous sommes le matin du 25 décembre. Cette année, le Père Noël a vraiment eu tous les problèmes : Son habit rouge s'est déchiré des les premières cheminées, il s'est chopé une crise de foie en mangeant toutes les friandises que les enfants avaient laissé pour lui au bord de la cheminée, il a aussi la gueule de bois à cause de tout l'Aquavit qu'il s'est tapé pour se réchauffer, et en plus, deux de ses cerfs ont attrapé la fièvre aphteuse... Alors ce matin, il est en train de chercher de l'aspirine dans sa pharmacie, lorsque apparaît un éclair de lumière dans le ciel, et ce moment, des trompettes retentissent : C'est un ange rayonnant de lumière qui arrive, flottant dans l'air avec ses petites ailes blanches. Il dit : _\- Père Noël, Père Noël, je t'ai apporté un arbre de Noël magique pour le prochain Noël ! Où je le mets ? / - Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre le sapin ?_ Et de cette journée fort mauvaise naquit la joyeuse tradition du petit ange perché au sommet du sapin de Noël. »

 **Pansy Parkinson :** Ha ha ha, ça m'a tuée !

* * *

 **Pardon pour toutes ces vulgarités, mais c'était trop tentant x)**


	12. Jour 12 : Action ou vérité ? (1)

**Ha ha, j'adore écrire des « Action ou vérité ? » avec mes personnages préférés, c'est juste jouissif. Je l'ai déjà fait avec les Avengers, d'ailleurs – l'année dernière pour mon calendrier de l'Avent sur Avengers – et si vous voulez le lire, il vous suffit de chercher « We wish you a Merry Christmas! » sur mon profil, et ce sera le huitième OS.**

 **Aujourd'hui, première version du jeu, entre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco (c'est pas très réaliste mais j'ai besoin de joueurs), Luna et Neville.**

 **Univers alternatif.**

* * *

 **Jour n°12 – Samedi 12 décembre 2015**

 **« Action ou vérité ? » (Première version)**

* * *

Un foyer des élèves avait été ouvert à Hogwarts, où les étudiants de toutes maisons confondues pouvaient se réunir et s'adonner à des jeux ou des révisions de groupe. Mais pendant les vacances de Noël, le château ayant été déserté, il ne restait plus dans la pièce que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Draco Malfoy.

Ces huits élèves s'ennuyaient ferme, alors Fred eut l'idée de génie de proposer un « Action ou vérité ? », histoire d'occuper l'après-midi. Draco protesta longtemps, puis se résolut à rejoindre le groupe. Il trouvait ce jeu, même s'il était Moldu, plus intéressant que ses notes d'histoire de la magie.

Luna fut nommée chef du tirage au sort. Les sept autres marquèrent sur des bouts de papier une action et une vérité.

Le tour de table commença par Harry.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Luna.

\- Vérité, répondit le brun.

\- T'es-tu déjà pris un râteau ? Si oui, par qui ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment.

Le deuxième fut Ron.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, fit-il avec bravoure.

\- George va te dessiner un tatouage sur le bras.

\- Youpi ! s'exclama le plus âgé.

George s'approcha de Ron, qui affichait un air pas rassuré, sortit un marqueur – normal, pas indélébile – de sa poche, attrapa le bras de son frère et dessina une bite.

\- Très drôle, George, marmonna Ron. Très mature.

\- Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un fessier en train de se soulager.

Il se rassit à sa place. Hermione fut la prochaine sur la liste.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité, risqua-t-elle.

\- Qui était ton premier amour ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, gênée. Ron l'ignora, purement et simplement. Ils avaient rompu à l'amicale il y a quelques temps, mais il n'avait pas été son premier petit ami.

\- Viktor Krum, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Voudrais-tu être embrassée par quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

\- En ce moment ? Par Harry, évidemment !

Fred fut le suivant.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Embrasse la personne de ton choix dans la pièce.

Fred se leva et fonça droit sur Draco. Le blond déguerpit à toute allure, visiblement surpris et effrayé, mais le roux lui courut après dans toute la pièce. Ils tournèrent un moment autour des fauteuils et des canapés défoncés, mais Fred parvint à coincer Draco et lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Le blond revint à sa place en murmurant « Espèce de cinglé ».

Le prochain sur la liste était George.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Essaye de draguer le joueur de ton choix.

Le dévolu de George se jeta immédiatement sur le pauvre Draco. Les jumeaux semblaient prendre plaisir à lui pourrir la vie.

\- Hey poupée, ça roule ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu dragues les filles, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois encore célibataire, cracha Draco avec dédain.

Le joueur suivant fut Neville.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Quelle est la chose la plus folle que tu aies faite ?

\- Avoir voulu me jeter sur Malfoy en première année.

Le dernier à passer fut ledit Malfoy.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Chante une chanson choisie par le groupe.

Fred et George hurlèrent de prendre _I Want Your Bite_ de Chris Crocker. Ils affirmèrent que c'était suffisant pour que le Slytherin se paie la honte de sa vie. Alors le groupe suivit, au plus grand désarroi du blond.

Il commença à fredonner :

- _It's Chris Crocker. You know it's not about romance, it's just about whats in your pants. Screw hello, you had me at sex. Don't need no intro, let's skip to the bed. From the head to your toes, legs up over your head. From begs to moans, we're both seeing red. Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright, but right now I don't want your kiss, I want your bite._

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Tout le monde était mort de rire. Draco se leva, se drapa du peu de dignité qu'il lui restait après ce gage, et s'enfuit en courant de la salle. On ne le reverra plus de la semaine.

* * *

 **Le dernier gage était pourri, mais j'avais tellement envie de caser cette chanson quelque part, alors qui de mieux que ce pauvre Dray pour la chanter ? x)**


	13. Jour 13 : Action ou vérité ? (2)

**Toujours dans un univers alternatif, nous nous retrouvons pour une seconde version d' « Action ou vérité ? », avec cette fois-ci Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, et Hermione qui s'ennuient en salle des profs. Il n'y a vraiment aucun lien avec une quelconque chronologie.**

* * *

 **Jour n°13 – Dimanche 13 décembre 2015**

 **« Action ou vérité ? » (Seconde version)**

* * *

Une soirée pluvieuse. Une salle des profs. Des profs qui s'ennuient. Une idée lumineuse d'Albus Dumbledore. Voilà comment débuta cette partie d' « Action ou vérité ? ».

Le directeur se désigna lui-même comme tireur au sort officiel de cette partie. Les autres écrivèrent des gages et des questions sur des bouts de papier qu'ils remirent dans une boîte.

Minerva McGonagall fut la première à passer.

\- Action ou vérité ? demanda Dumbledore avec une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Vérité.

\- Avec quelle célébrité aimeriez-vous passer la journée ?

McGonagall rosit légèrement.

\- George Clooney.

Vint le tour de Filius Flitwick.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Restez debout sur un pied pendant un tour.

Le vieux sorcier s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

Remus Lupin fut le suivant.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Buvez un verre d'eau chaude sans vous arrêter.

« Cela aurait pu être pire », pensa Lupin. Il fit ce qu'on lui demanda, et tira une grimace à la fin.

Ce fut au tour de Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Quelle est la matière que vous aimiez le plus à Hogwarts ?

\- La métamorphose. C'était très facile pour moi.

Vint ensuite le tour de Severus Snape.

\- Action ou vérité ?

Il lança un regard noir au directeur. Il n'était pas très partant pour ce jeu ridicule.

\- Action, grommela-t-il.

\- Embrassez sur la bouche votre voisine de droite.

Severus regarda Hermione avec hésitation. La jeune femme rougit. Le Maître des Potions hésita encore un moment puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser furtivement.

Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux était le plus gêné.

Ce fut finalement le tour d'Hermione.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Avez-vous déjà eu un coup de foudre ? Si oui, pour qui ?

Hermione devint encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle hésita, et finit par répondre.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu de coup de foudre.

Mais on sentait qu'elle mentait.

Severus était perplexe face à cette réponse, qu'il sentait erronnée, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

C'est ainsi que prit fin cette partie d' « Action ou vérité ? » entre professeurs.

* * *

 **Bah, je l'avoue, celle-là est un peu bâclée x)**


	14. Jour 14 : Sapin de Noël

**Je vous avoue avoir mis plus d'une semaine à continuer d'écrire cette fanfiction parce que j'étais tombée à cours d'idées après le dernier chapitre ;)**

 **Désolée du léger retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ça hier soir :D**

* * *

 **Jour n°14 – Lundi 14 décembre 2015**

 **« Sapin de Noël »**

* * *

Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés ensemble il y avait à peine quelques mois de cela. C'était donc la première fois qu'ils passaient leurs fêtes de Noël en vivant dans le même appartement.

C'était donc aussi la première fois qu'ils devaient installer un sapin de Noël ensemble.

Ils venaient juste de rentrer chez eux avec le précieux arbre. Hermione était partie chercher au grenier ses vieilles décorations. Ron installa du mieux qu'il put le sapin.

Ils passèrent leur après-midi à le décorer. Tout d'abord, les guirlandes : leur installation fut entrecoupée de « Celle-là est moche – désolé Hermione, mais c'est la vérité – donc on ne la met pas » et autres « Celle-là – wahou, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! –, je pense qu'elle irait à merveille à côté de celle-ci ».

Venaient ensuite les boules, de toutes les couleurs : rouge, or, vertes, bleues, noires avec des motifs blancs, voire multicolores. On entendit beaucoup de : « Oh mince, le fil s'est cassé », « Bah, celle-là n'est pas très belle », « Celle-là est magnifique, je vais l'accrocher bien en évidence ».

Finalement, ils accrochèrent tout en haut du sapin un ange aux ailes d'argent, qui battaient magiquement autour de lui.

Ils reculèrent afin de mieux voir l'ensemble. « Plutôt pas mal » fut leur première pensée. Fiers et satisfaits de leur sapin, ils décidèrent d'inviter Harry, Ginny et leur fils James à venir contempler le résultat d'une après-midi de labeur.

* * *

 **J'espère que les fans de Romione se sont sentis gâtés, car je pense que c'est la première et dernière fois que j'écris sur ce couple. Franchement, ce n'est pas mon préféré. J'ai encore du mal à croire que Ron et Hermione aient pu finir ensemble. Pour moi, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble – je ne les shippe pas. x) Je préfère largement le Sevmione. C'est pourquoi vous les retrouverez demain ^-^'.**


	15. Jour 15 : Promenade hivernale

**Dix jours avant Noël, yeaaah ! XD**

 **On va prendre ça comme l'excuse parfaite de me faire un auto-cadeau en écrivant un Sevmione ^-^'**

* * *

 **Jour n°15 – Mardi 15 décembre 2015**

 **« Promenade hivernale »**

* * *

Hermione s'ennuyait. Depuis un certain moment. Toute la journée de la veille, elle l'avait passée à regarder les flocons virevolter et finalement heurter le sol. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de neige à regarder, alors elle s'était plongée dans la contemplation des flammes de la cheminée, un livre ouvert à la main, même si elle n'avait rien lu.

Severus passait régulièrement dans le salon, et observait sa fiancée se morfondre. Il lui avait même lancé « Je sais que c'est les vacances de Noël et que tu as déjà fini tout ton travail, mais tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer comme ça », mais cela n'avait pas réussi à la sortir de sa torpeur.

C'était aux environs de 17 heures, en revenant dans le salon, qu'il eut une idée de génie. Il ordonna à Hermione de s'habiller chaudement et de mettre des bottes de neige. Surprise, elle le considéra un moment, puis lui obéit finalement.

Elle le suivit dehors, toujours déconcertée. Il la tint contre elle et ils commencèrent à marcher, laissant des traces de pas dans la neige épaisse. Il n'en tombait plus mais le froid était toujours mordant.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi, main dans la main, pendant un long moment, en silence. Il n'était pas utile de bavarder pour pouvoir apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur. Le simple fait de se balader ensemble était réjouissant. Hermione se sentait bien aux côtés de Severus. Et c'était réciproque.

* * *

 **Promis, demain je poste dans les délais x)**


	16. Jour 16 : Noël en solitaire

**J'ai en ce moment un gros bug sur Voldemort, donc je vous propose aujourd'hui de lire un drabble de maximum 150 mots sur Noël vu par le jeune Tom Jedusor.**

* * *

 **Jour n°16 – Mercredi 16 décembre 2015**

 **« Noël en solitaire »**

* * *

Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais aimé Noël. C'était une fête familiale, et il n'avait pas de famille. Il aurait pu la passer avec des amis, mais il n'avait pas d'amis non plus, seulement des partisans.

Ce qu'il appréciait par contre, c'était le magnifique décor de la Grande Salle au moment des fêtes de fin d'année. Ces énormes sapins pleins de guirlandes, le ciel magique qui se colorait du gris perle du vrai ciel et qui laissait parfois voir des flocons de neige...

Cela sentait la maison. La maison qu'il aurait dû avoir. La maison qu'il n'aurait jamais. Parce que sa sorcière de mère était morte en lui donnant la vie, et que son Moldu de père les avait abandonnés avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde.

Hogwarts était la maison de Tom, et le serait toujours, en particulier à Noël.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 139.

* * *

 **J'ai fini par débloquer mon problème de manque d'inspiration, du coup j'ai trouvé toutes les idées qu'il me fallait pour tenir jusqu'au dernier chapitre !**

 **Je tenais à reparler encore une fois du concours que j'ai lancé au jour 5 : si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer avant ce week-end. Si vous n'en avez pas, tant pis, je me débrouillerais x)**


	17. Jour 17 : Happy Christmas!

**Je décicade cet OS à Carocks, qui m'avait demandé un Dramione. Voici le cadeau de Noël que je t'offre, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! x)**

* * *

 **Jour n°17 – Jeudi 17 décembre 2015**

 **« Happy Christmas! »**

* * *

Draco et Hermione, ainsi que leurs enfants, étaient réunis avec les Weasley pour ce Noël. Ils venaient de finir de manger la délicieuse bûche au chocolat préparée par Molly, et les plus jeunes avaient enfin la permission de sortir de table pour profiter de leurs cadeaux.

Scorpius, le plus jeune des deux enfants Malfoy, attrapa son balai miniature, se couvrit chaudement, et sortit dans la cour avec son père pour l'essayer – il avait hâte. Draco espérait que son fils deviendrait joueur de Quidditch, et que lui arriverait à attraper un jour le Vif d'or.

Helena, l'aînée, se précipita dans le salon avec sa mère, et elles jouèrent toutes les deux à un jeu de société Moldu, dans lequel on devait deviner le nom d'un personnage à l'aide de questions sur son physique.

L'après-midi, bien que déjà entamé à la fin du repas, passa incroyablement vite. Scorpius et Draco, frigorifiés, étaient rentrés à la maison assez vite, et avaient rejoint le reste de la famille dans leurs activités, le père jouant avec sa fille à son nouveau jeu de société, le fils préférant les Bavboules en compagnie de James Sirius.

* * *

 **Draco chez les Weasley xD**


	18. Jour 18 : Les Maraudeurs

**Aujourd'hui, honneur aux Maraudeurs ! Je les ai négligés en préférant Severus et Lily, mais du coup comme je les aime bien ces deux-là, j'ai décidé de les rajouter.**

* * *

 **Jour n°18 – Vendredi 18 décembre 2015**

 **« Les Maraudeurs »**

* * *

Ce matin-là, James fut réveillé en fanfare par Sirius, qui avait violemment repoussé les rideaux de son baldaquin. Tâtonnant sur la table de chevet, les yeux entrouverts refusant de voir la lumière, il trouva finalement ses lunettes et put les enfiler sur son nez.

Une pile raisonnable de cadeaux était entassée à côté de son lit. Il commença à les déballer. Sirius s'était déjà jeté sur la sienne et en avait ouvert plusieurs. Remus et Peter émergaient doucement de leur sommeil, réveillés eux aussi par Sirius.

Une fois tous leurs cadeaux ouverts, ils s'habillèrent en blaguant, et descendirent rejoindre leurs condisciples dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule grande table, à cause du faible nombre d'élèves. Y étaient déjà assis Lily et... _Servilus_. Ils étaient en grande conversation, et Lily semblait dire quelque chose de drôle car elle riait tout en parlant.

\- Très bien, murmura Sirius. Servilo.

\- Il n'y aura jamais de plus beau cadeau de Noël que de l'embêter de bon matin, n'est-ce pas, Padfoot ? ricana James, visiblement ravi que sa tête de Turc préférée se trouve sur son chemin.

Ils s'avancèrent vers eux. Lily tourna la tête vers les quatre garçons, mais reprit aussitôt sa conversation. Severus, quant à lui, vit le regard calculateur de James et se releva d'un bond, faisant racler son bac sur le sol, ce qui fit converger toutes les paires d'yeux sur lui.

\- Servilo, comment s'est passé ton Noël ? s'exclama Sirius avec ironie.

\- Je te parie qu'il a encore eu une motte de beurre en cadeau, histoire qu'il engraisse encore plus ses cheveux, se moqua James, apparemment ravi de son rôle de tortionnaire.

Lily se releva également, et lança à Severus :

\- Viens, Sev, on s'en va. Hors de question que je reste assise à la même table qu'une bande de connards de cette sorte.

\- Hé bien, Evans, surveille un peu ton langage, fit James.

\- Dégage de mon passage, Potter.

\- C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver comme ça, je souhaitais juste m'offrir un cadeau supplémentaire en pourrissant bien la vie de Servilo le matin de Noël.

Clac !

James Potter venait de recevoir une magnifique gifle.

Lily baissa la main.

\- On dirait que tu viens de recevoir ton « cadeau supplémentaire ».

Et elle s'en alla, la tête haute, passant entre Sirius et Remus, Severus sur ses talons.

* * *

 **J'ai toujours eu un problème sur le fait que James passait son temps à emmerder (excusez-moi du terme) Severus. Je suis contre le harcèlement en tout genre, tout simplement parce que j'en ai moi-même été victime pendant plus de 8 ans.**


	19. Jour 19 : Regrets

**Ce drabble ainsi que le suivant seront consacrés au Miroir du Riséd et aux différentes personnes qui en ont eu l'usage.**

 **Aujourd'hui, drabble de 220 mots maximum.**

* * *

 **Jour n°19 – Samedi 19 décembre 2015**

 **« Regrets »**

* * *

Albus se tenait devant le Miroir. Dès qu'il s'était placé au centre de l'image, des personnes étaient apparues tout autour de son reflet. Kendra, sa mère, lui souriait tendrement et lui tendait la main. Albus la prit – ou, du moins, son reflet la prit. Perceval, son père hochait la tête, apparemment heureux et fier de ce que son fils aîné était devenu. Enfin, Ariana, sa sœur, était debout juste à côté de lui, et lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Albus pleura. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et finissaient leur course dans sa longue barbe blanche. Des sanglots secouaient son corps. Il se sentait soudainement si vieux, si démuni, si seul. Le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on aurait pu lui faire, c'était de faire revenir sa famille et de leur demander pardon. Pardon d'avoir été aussi stupide. Pardon d'avoir fricoté avec Gellert.

Gellert. L'amour de sa vie. Il avait dû le vaincre, pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Les personnes autour du reflet d'Albus changèrent. Gellert apparut à la place d'Ariana. Il lui souriait, l'enlaçait...

Les pleurs du vieil homme redoublèrent. Il avait dû sacrifier beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Le fossé qui s'était creusé entre lui et Gellert était l'un de ses pires sacrifices.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 213.

* * *

 **Laissez-moi me rouler en boule sous mon lit et hurler ma douleur.**

 **... Qui a dit que je prenais trop à cœur ce que ressentaient les personnages ? :p**


	20. Jour 20 : Always

**Toujours dans ma duologie de drabbles spécial Miroir du Riséd.**

 **Drabble de maximum 250 mots.**

* * *

 **Jour n°20 – Dimanche 20 décembre 2015**

 **« Always »**

* * *

Severus faisait face au Miroir du Riséd. Il connaissait les pouvoirs de cet objet et ne fut même pas surpris de voir apparaître juste derrière lui une femme aux longs cheveux roux.

Lily.

Elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peau douce, même s'il savait que rien n'était réel, que tout était le fruit de son plus profond désir et de la magie de ce miroir. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Lily lui souriait largement. Elle appuyait son ventre rond sur le dos de Severus. L'image de Lily enceinte le frappa. Le désir de l'avoir épousée avant que Potter ne la lui prenne était de plus en plus fort.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter et l'insulter. Mais de toute manière, elle lui aurait quand même préféré un autre homme, elle qui ne supportait pas sa fascination d'adolescent pour la magie noire.

Severus ne cessait de se demander quelle aurait été sa vie avec elle. Auraient-ils eu des enfants, comme le laissait penser l'image de Lily dans le miroir ? Sans doute. Combien ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il aurait espéré qu'ils ressemblent à Lily.

Il se détourna. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Après tout, personne n'aurait pu être témoin de cet accès de faiblesse – lui qui considérait comme de la faiblesse le fait de montrer ses émotions.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 246.

* * *

 **Vous trouvez ça plus ou moins déprimant que le drabble précédent sur Dumbledore ? Perso, je saurais pas choisir. x)**


	21. Jour 21 : Le serpent en moi

**Après des textes basés sur _La Coupe de Feu_ ou _L'école des sorciers_ , c'est au tour de _L'Ordre du Phénix_ de passer à la casserole ! Le tout dans un drabble de maximum 200 mots.**

* * *

 **Jour n°21 – Lundi 21 décembre 2015**

 **« Le serpent en moi »**

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait entendu cette conversation à Ste Mangouste, Harry ne dormait plus très bien. C'était comme s'il _sentait_ un serpent _vivre_ à l'intérieur de lui, prêt à frapper, à mordre et à tuer n'importe qui s'approchant trop près de lui.

Il était à présent convaincu que c'était _lui-même_ qui s'était rendu dans ce couloir du Ministère de la Magie et qui avait attaqué Mr Weasley... bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment il avait pu se retrouver là-bas. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir entendu Hermione affirmer qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. Cela excluait le fait qu'il se soit donc déplacé là-bas de cette manière... ça et le fait que lui-même ne savait pas transplaner.

En bref, il savait qu'il s'était rendu là-bas, mais il ignorait de quelle manière. Il avait décidé de se terrer dans la chambre de Buck, mais il pensait avec amertume que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de blesser quelqu'un d'autre dans son sommeil, puisque, selon toute vraisemblance, il pouvait apparaître où bon lui semblait.

Il ruminait toutes ces pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur Hermione, les joues roses, couverte de neige.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 197.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit demain avec un premier texte sur la famille Potter :)**


	22. Jour 22 : Noël chez les Potter (1)

**Noël se rapproche ! Vous le sentez ? XD**

 **Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez commandé au Papa Noël cette année ? x)**

* * *

 **Jour n°22 – Mardi 22 décembre 2015**

 **« Noël chez les Potter »**

 **Première partie**

* * *

James et Lily n'avaient peut-être pas vécu très longtemps, mais ils avaient eu la chance de passer un Noël avec leur fils avant de disparaître.

Ce matin-là, ce fut le jeune Harry, alors âgé de cinq mois à peine, qui réveilla la maisonnée par ses cris : il avait faim !

Lily, dont les yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, grommela à James de s'en occuper. Le jeune homme se leva alors en râlant, poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils, et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le petit garçon protesta encore plus fort, ayant compris que son repas allait bientôt arriver, mais pas assez vite à son goût.

James attrapa le biberon déjà prêt, et le bébé s'en empara avidemment. La délicieuse nourriture qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge eut pour effet instantané de le calmer. Il téta avec contentement, ses petits doigts tapotant le biberon.

Lily fit enfin irruption dans la chambre, le visage portant les marques de son oreiller, et sourit devant le spectacle qu'offraient son mari et son fils, tous les deux à moitié réveillés, les cheveux en bataille, assis dans le fauteuil à bascule.

-Joyeux Noël, James, fit doucement Lily.

\- Comment ? s'exclama le brun, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. C'est déjà Noël aujourd'hui ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ma Lily chérie.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry, qui avait fini de téter, protesta et Lily l'embrassa lui aussi en riant.

* * *

 **Et demain, une seconde partie, sur Harry, Ginny et leurs trois enfants :D**


	23. Jour 23 : Noël chez les Potter (2)

**Désolée pour le léger retard, mais hier j'étais pas très en forme :p**

 **Courage ! Nous y sommes presque ! :D**

* * *

 **Jour n°23 – Mercredi 23 décembre 2015**

 **« Noël chez les Potter »**

 **Deuxième partie**

* * *

Harry et Ginny furent réveillés par Lily, qui les secouait en disant « C'est Noël, c'est Noël ! » d'une voix toute excitée. Ils soupirèrent – ils auraient voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps, il n'était que sept heures et demi du matin ! – mais repoussèrent quand même leurs couvertures. Lily émit un cri de joie et sortit de la chambre, sans doute partie réveiller ses deux frères.

Bientôt, les cinq Potter – Harry, Ginny, James Sirius, Albus Severus, et Lily Luna – se tenaient dans le salon, les parent regardant les enfants déballer avec joie leurs cadeaux, arrachant avec un plaisir manifeste les papiers les entourant. Ils sourirent à chaque exclamation de joie, ravis que leurs choix aient satisfait leur progéniture.

Les cadeaux sauvagement extirpés de leurs emballages, les enfants montèrent à l'étage pour se préparer. Toute la famille était invitée au Terrier, où se retrouveraient frères, sœurs, cousins, cousines, beaux-frères, belles-sœurs, fils, filles, parents, grands-parents. Il était vrai que la famille Weasley, qui était déjà d'une taille considérable lorsque Harry avait pour la première fois fait leur connaissance, s'était depuis encore pas mal agrandie.

* * *

 **Retrouvez tout de suite le dernier OS spécial réveillon ;)**


	24. Jour 24 : Réveillon - Noël à Poudlard

**C'est aujourd'hui le grand final ! Je vous ai pour cela concocté une petite fête dans la Grande Salle.**

* * *

 **Jour n°24 – Jeudi 24 décembre 2015**

 **« Réveillon – Noël à Poudlard »**

* * *

Tout un tas de personnages étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. On pouvait citer notamment Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavande Brown, Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin... et bien d'autres encore.

Une multitude de petites tables rondes étaient placées de chaque côté de la grande piste de danse. Et sur ladite piste de danse, on pouvait voir plein de couples valsant déjà sur un air simple mais entêtant. Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall étaient les deux stars de la piste, ce soir-là.

Harry et Ginny, accompagnés de leur fils James Sirius, s'approchèrent de Severus et Hermione, qui arborait un ventre très rond sous sa sublime robe rouge. Elle rayonnait au bras de son mari. La seule ombre au tableau étaient les regards noirs que lui jetait fréquemment Ron, resté à l'écart de ses anciens amis, aux côtés de Lavande. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré qu'Hermione lui ait préféré Severus.

\- Quelle belle soirée ! lança joyeusement Ginny.

\- Les décorations sont de plus en plus belles au fil des années, approuva Hermione, un grand sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Harry, de son côté, venait d'autoriser son fils à rejoindre Teddy Lupin, tout en lui recommandant de ne pas sortir de la salle sans son autorisation. Il s'approcha également d'Hermione et lui fit la bise.

Remus et Tonks, libérés de la tâche de surveiller constamment leur fils, arrivèrent eux aussi à leur niveau. Remus et Severus se saluèrent rapidement d'un salut de la tête. Ils n'étaient toujours pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

La soirée passa, agréable, incroyablement vite. Le dîner s'était révélé délicieux – les elfes de maison des cuisines, encore une fois, avaient fait un excellent travail.

Les énormes cloches de l'école sonnèrent alors minuit. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, soudainement silencieux, et une clameur commune s'éleva à la place des divers bavardages :

\- Joyeux Noël !

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements, des cotillons explosèrent, et une multitude de cadeaux apparurent au pied des douze sapins. Les plus jeunes se précipitèrent immédiatement dessus.

Hermione regarda Severus, son sourire encore plus gigantesque et radieux que tout au long de la soirée.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sev.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël à tous les lecteurs ! :)**


	25. Remerciements

**Voilà, c'est déjà fini.**

 **Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction, je me disais qu'un mois (enfin presque), c'était tellement long ! Je vous avoue avoir eu parfois du mal à trouver de nouvelles idées.**

 **Mais au final, un mois (ou presque ^-^'), c'est très court.**

 **Et ça l'est encore plus lorsqu'on reçoit de nombreuses reviews. Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces petits messages m'ont fait plaisir lorsque je les ai reçus dans ma boîte mail :D**

 **J'ai beaucoup de personnes à remercier : Picotti, Carocks, Snape317, Lis blanc, laurave, DracoWyatt, , CarolineWho, et LunaEm. Merci énormément à vous tous ! :)**

 **Et encore un très joyeux Noël à tout le monde ;)**


End file.
